xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carver Amell (Earth-314150)
Carver Amell (b. March 26, FO 1) is a human warrior, with an aptitude for magic. He is the son of Zacha Amell, an Istari wizard, and Celeste de Montfort, an Orlesian witch. 'History' : "A hundred ways to run, and we choose backward. Whatever you say, but chasing an old name isn't really starting over." :: −'Carver Amell' Early Years The Destruction of Lothering Carver started down a military path and partook in the Battle of Ostagar. Loghain Mac Tir's betrayal forced the Ferelden army into a rout and forced Carver to flee with his family once the darkspawn had attacked Lothering. He accompanies his family to Kirkwall. Arrival at Kirkwall Carver spent a year working with his cousin, Calad in servitude to repay the debt that got the family into Kirkwall. Carver was particularly bitter in the Free Marches city. He felt no real connection to the city and believed his aunt was trying to force a past on the family that she had long left behind. Even so, Carver cared deeply for his family and worked for their welfare in Kirkwall. Carver and Calad planned on joining The Deep Roads Expedition as it was their last resort to acquire enough wealth and influence to cow the templars from scrutinizing them too closely. As Calad gathered money to pay for the Deep Roads expedition, Carver gradually saw why people feared magic. Having grown up surrounded by magic, Carver did not see it as something to fear, until he witnessed the darker side of it from Kirkwall's blood mages. He eventually showed more sympathy toward templars, particularly after learning he was named after the templar who freed his father from the Circle of Magi. After amassing the fifty sovereigns needed to fund the expedition, Carver volunteered to join his cousin in the Deep Roads venture. His mother however, begged him to remain at home. Carver protested, but the final decision was made by Calad. The Deep Roads Expedition As he is taken to the Deep Roads, Carver contracted the Taint. As Anders was also brought along to the expedition, the mage revealed that a group of Grey Wardens were nearby. Calad chose to find the Wardens, and Carver was saved, at the cost of his leaving to undertake the Joining. It is later learned that Carver survived the Joining to become a Grey Warden, but the new recruit did not come back to the Amell family. Travels with the Grey Wardens During the First Battle of Kirkwall, Carver appears as a Grey Warden passing through Lowtown with Stroud and other Wardens. However, he could not join Calad to save the city from the Qunari. As hostilities between mages and templars increased, Carver was kidnapped by Grace and Thrask who were inciting a rebellion to overthrow Meredith, believing that Calad was working for the Knight-Commander in the mage-templar struggle. During the Kirkwall Rebellion, Carver seeks out Calad and asks them to let him fight by their side, thanking his cousin for saving his life. Return to Kirkwall 'Powers' Powers as a Mage As the son of two powerful mages, Carver was born with the innate ability to use magic and cast spells. However, it seems that his abilities are yet not quite developed, possibly due to the amount of time Carver focused on his swordsmanship as a child instead. After joining the Wardens, Carver was taught magic from his cousin Calad, and has since practiced and developed his powers to the point that he could defeat several trained Circle mages with little effort. Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *'Telekinesis:' Carver possesses telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Pyrokinesis:'' By controlling oxygen molecules, Carver can cause fire to spontaneously ignite or he can douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. *''Hydrokinesis'' *''Electrokinesis:'' The ability to create and project electricity and lightning. This power can ignite things or cause very destructive explosions upon impact. 'Abilities' Gifted Intellect: Master Swordsman: Expert Strategist and Tactitian: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Carver is fluent in several languages including Westron and Elvish, most noteably Sindarin. Strength Level Carver possesses normal human strength, for a man his age and build. Weaknesses 'Appearance' *'Hair:' Carver has relatively short brown hair, usually kept coiffed fashion. As an adult, Carver normally has very light facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Greatsword: The Longbar Blade serves as Carver's main weapon. 'Transportations' Category:The Wardens Members Category:Fereldens Category:Humans Category:Single Characters Category:Mages Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Le'Beau family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Aries (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-314150 Characters Category:Grey Wardens